


Caustic

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [73]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: caustic: adjective; able to burn or corrode organic tissue by chemical action
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 3





	Caustic

**Author's Note:**

> caustic: adjective; able to burn or corrode organic tissue by chemical action

“I was never meant to see this journey to its end, Prompto,” you muttered, a coughing fit wracking your body. You lay on your back, (e/c) eyes taking in the world for the last time. _It’s almost time._ Lifting a hand to his cheek, you stroked the skin under Prompto’s left eye, wiping away a tear. His chest rose and fell with his stuttering sobs, and his entire body shook as he held you.

“What-what do you mean, (Y/n)?” he asked, frantic. He didn’t want to lose you -- he couldn’t lose you, too. Seeing your sad smile, his hold on you tightened. “No, no. Not you, too. Please, no…”

“I’m caustic, Prompto,” you muttered. “This body of mine wasn’t designed to survive for very long. I’m lucky to have lived this long…”

“(Y/n), please--”

“I love you, my Livewire. I love you, in this life and the next; for eternity.”


End file.
